1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a belt accessory for active wearer to secure compact portable devices while engaging in vigorous activity. Specifically, the present invention describes an elastic strap having at least two belt slots for fastening the compact portable device to an elastic or conventional belt; the active wearer experiences minimum relative movement of the compact portable devices even if the wearer is engaging in vigorous activity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Compact portable devices such as Walkman.RTM. cassette player and/or radio receiver (Walkman is a registered trademark of Sony Corporation) are popular with active wearers who listen to audio programs/broadcasts while engaging in vigorous activities such as bicycle riding, aerobics, jogging, skiing and skating. By compact portable device the present invention contemplated compact equipment such as radio receiver, cassette player, compact disc player, cellular telephones, pagers and others. It should be understood by one skilled in the art that compact portable device comes equipped with a hook. When placed on the belt of the wearer, the hook holds the compact portable device in place.
However, active wearers encounter a difficulty with such compact portable devices: when the person exercises or engages in vigorous activity, the movement therefrom often dislodges the hook on the compact portable devices from the wearer's belt. As a result, the compact portable device can be damaged if it falls on a hard surface.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,569,465; 4,834,274 and 4,544,089 address certain aspects of the problem of securing compact portable device of an active wearer. '465 discloses an exercise belt adapted to carry a stereo unit on the wearer's body during vigorous exercise. The exercise belt includes a pair of neoprene bands joined together and overlapped to form a symmetrical belt having an elongated open ended sleeve for receiving a stereo unit. Although the '497 exercise belt protects the stereo unit from dust and moisture, gaining access to the controls of the stereo unit is problematic. It follows that the wearer has to interrupt his or her exercise to change radio station or side of a cassette tape.
'274 teaches a tape player holder configured to mount on a conventional belt for securing the tape player. The tape player holder has a rectangular housing and a pivoting cover secured by living hinge to the top wall of the housing. The tape player holder is secured to the belt by snapping together three male and female snap elements disposed on the side wall of the tape player and the belt respectively. It will be appreciated that '274 tape player holder is not suitable for vigorous activity such as jogging and skiing as the prior art does not minimize the relative movement between the body of the wearer and the tape player.
'089 claims a adjustable handgun holster including a strap which is positioned adjustably on a wearer's belt. A bluing protection pad having one end secured to the strap and the other to the side wall of the belt receives and secures handguns of varying sizes. While the '089 adjustable holster accommodates different variety of handguns or even portable devices, its ability to secure items while the wearer is engaging in vigorous exercise is doubtful.